My Regrets Follow you to the Grave
by W.Blackbird
Summary: A series of HoloNet News articles written after RoTS which concern Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**HoloNet News**

 **Padme Amidala: Assassinated!**

New reports of casualties and cruelties continue to come flowing in as the depth of the Jedi depravity during their attempted coup is revealed. Most recently comes the shocking discovery that Senator Amidala was murdered by the Jedi. Left to be discovered alone and dead on her personal ship which was emitting a distress beacon, the late Senator's remains were repatriated to Naboo by her handmaidens. A statement was released early this morning by Queen Apailana announcing both the death, and the funeral which is to be held tomorrow for all who wish to attend. The same day is also to be declared a national holiday in respect of "what Amidala represented and what she sacrificed for her ideals." Queen Apailana concluded her message by expressing her hope all citizens would remember the qualities which Amidala stood for, and not allow her memory to be tarnished by those who tried to silence her.

In respect for her memory, the young queen has also denied any attempt to ascertain anymore details about the late Senator's murder. "It is not the Nabooan way to invade privacy," the young Queen stated when questioned. "We wish to respect the family's wishes in this matter. Besides, there is no need for an investigation. I am told our new and glorious Emperor has well taken care of the Jedi threat. Why then should Amidala need to be avenged?"

Others are more skeptical of the Queen's decision and ask what it is she is hiding. Many Nabooans interviewed claim there must be a cover up to protect the handmaidens who represented a significant portion of Senator Amidala's security detail, and who were the ones to "find" and "return" her body. "Perhaps they couldn't stop a Jedi," stated one citizen who wished to remain anonymous, "but they should have died there with her. I've heard they weren't even there. What were they doing then? Were they in on the conspiracy?" When Amidala's Chief of Security, Captain Gregar Typho, was questioned he rejected any notion of conspiracy on the part of security. "She was supposed to be going with the Jedi." Typho claimed. "When her highness went with the Jedi, they were responsible for her protection. It was supposed to be safe. I guess it wasn't." Is Senator Amidala's murder nothing more than another example of betrayed trust by the Jedi? Captain Typho's statement has been confirmed by handmaidens in the Senator's entourage, and all of Senator Amidala's security detail, from her captain to her handmaidens, have stated their conviction they will not rest until they have determined if the individual who was behind the Senator's murder is truly dead–whether it is an official investigation or not. "It is matter of honour," Sabe Naberrie, Amidala's First Handmaiden, and cousin said. "We swore an oath to defend her, and to die before harm came to her. We failed, so we must at least do this." When asked if she lacked faith in the Emperor's measures, Naberrie responded, "That would be foolish. Certainly, they've proven to be astoundingly effective, especially given how unprepared he was said to be for that coup. I just want the peace of mind of seeing that name striked in person. I'm sure he'll understand. He was her friend too, after all."

Emperor Palpatine himself certainly has expressed great sorrow at the passing of his good friend. "She was like a daughter to me. I served as something of a mentor to her even when she was a little girl. This just worsens the wounds the Jedi have left. Her loss will be felt by this Empire." He shook his head looking increasingly grief-stricken. "The betrayal is of course doubled, when Padme left with Jedi escort, it was always Skywalker and/or Kenobi. To think even they could not be trusted…" Here his Imperial Majesty found himself unable to continue. "At least, the Jedi have been taken care of, and never again will we be subjected to their cruel games."

Senator Amidala leaves a great legacy in her wake of freedom from occupation by the Trade Federation, term limits for the Nabooan monarchy, and a more lasting peace with the Gungans. She was a firm voice in the Senate proclaiming her hope for the prosperity of the people and her belief in the capability of our soldiers. Her words have been vindicated, even after her death, in their liberation of our Empire from Jedi occupation bringing us into a new and better age. We at the HoloNet News request that, in her memory, any and all suspicions of Jedi be reported immediately. Together we can protect our glorious Empire. Amidala is survived by her maternal grandmother, her parents, her sister and brother-in-law, and two young nieces. The family has been unavailable for comment.

A/N: Palpatine is being deliberately cruel to Vader here, and cheerfully using Padme's memory to fuel his own evil ambitions. He's such a lovely villain.


	2. Chapter 2

**HoloNet News**

 **My Regrets Follow You to the Grave: The Nabooan Community on Watch**

In the fifth standard year* following the cruel murder of one of their most beloved of former queens, Amidala, more people than ever are training cameras on her mausoleum hoping to see an elusive figure, known to locals as "the Shadow," leave one asphodel upon her grave. It is said he or she has done so every year, without fail, on the anniversary of her death. In doing so this "shadow" has raised innumerable questions, and a curiosity which has left a wealth of young people trying to find answers. Nevertheless, many have claimed this act of grave-watching to be disrespectful, even callous, but this sentiment has not stopped the most determined who insist they take their shots from a distance, and cannot be considered to be desecrating or disrespecting her resting site.

For those who are unaware, the asphodel has great historical meaning in Nabooan culture. The significance of which was pointed out by a scholar at Theed University who noted the placing of an asphodel is supposed to indicate "my regrets follow you to the grave": A powerful statement indeed. Even so, this ritual remained unnoticed for three years, until the caretaker began to discern the curious pattern. Rumours have abounded over who could be leaving such a strange gift on every anniversary at sunset. Speculations have ranged from her handmaidens, who failed to be with her when she was murdered, to the father of her unborn child–provided he is still alive, and not the rumoured Anakin Skywalker, or Obi-Wan Kenobi who are also speculated to have had a hand in the Senator's murder. Amidala was notably close to Palpatine, and was one of the first to be betrayed and killed in the failed Jedi coup. However, despite many endeavours to catch the individual on camera, no attempts have been successful leading some to suspect this may even be a gesture of the divine.

The watch this year is proving to be the most thorough yet, and has been set up for the last week with rotating watches leaving no camera unattended day or night. As of yet no flower has been spotted, but the day is not over. Will this be the year we discover which individual it is whose regrets follow this young woman to the grave"? Or will we once again be left in awe at the mysterious appearance of the asphodel over the beloved Amidala's grave?

*Six by Nabooan rotation

A/N: Palpatine absolutely allows this article to run just to needle Vader, and to cackle at using Amidala's death as propaganda to fuel his empire. He wants her spinning in that grave!


	3. Chapter 3

**Padmé Amidala: Unwed Mother?**

Rumours of a hidden baby bump circulated the tabloids for weeks before her untimely demise. However, it is only when watching her funeral procession that the evidence becomes abundantly clear: Senator Amidala was pregnant at the time of her death. In a simple blue gown, her rounded belly showed in a manner she was no longer able to conceal behind her famously fashionable, expensive, and voluminous skirts. The revelation comes as a surprise to many who had, despite rumours, not expected such a scandal from a highly beloved and reputable figure. Others insist it was only a matter of time: No one could be so highly regarded without some skeletons. Certainly one rumour has been debunked though. While some have speculated Amidala, so frequently surrounded by her coterie of handmaidens, might prefer the opposite sex, her sexuality at least is no longer so uncertain.

Supporters of Amidala have suggested she may have been married, but it simply wasn't in a Nabooan ceremony, perhaps her husband was from one of the many myriad of other Republican worlds? Perhaps it was the war that pushed her to keep it silent? The reasoning suggested is that were the individual a member of the army or navy, Amidala's status as a war bride, and her position in the Senate, would make a quiet ceremony preferable. Certainly, Amidala was known to guard her private life jealously. However, such arguments would appear to be negated by the simple fact that neither on Coruscant nor Naboo have any records of a marriage been discovered. While the marriage could have taken place on another planet, the Senator was rarely gone long enough to other locations for this to be concluded likely. One of Amidala's former handmaidens, Hollé Othinson, has pointed out that Amidala could very well have been involved with a clone, and how could a clone marry? As one of Amidala's handmaidens, this source might be considered more reliable, and Amidala was a known defender of clones in the Senate. However, given the infertility of the clones, this scenario also seems unlikely, although it is true there are cultures which do not keep records of marriage, and Mandalorian culture is one of those. Regardless, If there were no shame in the actions taken, why has no one stepped forward to mourn with the family? Is the father dead or without friends or relations? The only realistic possibilities remaining are, was this pregnancy the result of a one night stand? Was Amidala wilder than believed? Or was her condition the result of a long-standing affair?

For the latter, the primary suspects are the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, close friends and ultimate traitors to the late Senator, Gregar Typho, her chief of security, and Bail Organa, (whose wife is notably infertile), her closest ally in the Senate. Captain Typho when questioned denied having anything other than a professional relationship with Amidala, and when pressed for answers on the father's identity responded angrily that he would not betray the Senator's secrets, but she was a virtuous woman, and this line of inquiry was disrespectful to the dead. Bail Organa likewise responded that he did not know any details of the Senator's personal romantic encounters, but felt that Amidala's memory should be respected claiming she was a noble woman.

These sentiments have been echoed by her family as well as the current Queen of Naboo who stated that no inquiry was ever made into the child's paternity during the autopsy. "Those closest to Padmé will know who it was she best loved. Given the child did not survive, there is no need to search for the father. We believe such matters to be personal, and on Naboo would consider such an invasion improper. Amidala was a beloved figure who sacrificed much for her people. We cannot deride her personal decisions when we cannot even ask her for the facts. We have faith in her principles."

Given her principles have been notably admired for the entirety of her political career, many are lead to speculate on the last cruel option. Was Senator Amidala a victim of rape? It has been suggested this could be the case, but who could have gotten past her dedicated guard? Unless it was the guard. Captain Typho has gone on record to say that when Padmé was with the Jedi, they were responsible for her protection, and she was often left alone with them. The Jedi are known to have murdered the late Senator, did they use their notorious mind tricks on her too? Skywalker was notably close to Amidala and frequently visited her at her home and the Senate when on Coruscant. Kenobi was also seen to be leaving her apartment at unusually early hours of the morning. Was Amidala a victim of Jedi seduction? Of non-consensual sex? Forbidden from entering into relationships, little is known of what Jedi perversions may have existed, but one can easily imagine how an innocent young woman might be swept up in the power of a young and attractive Jedi Knight to utter devastation. How far does this treachery stem? Skywalker and Kenobi are certainly believed to have been involved in her death, but does this go further than politics? Was Senator Amidala the tragic victim in a crime of passion? We may never know, but we mourn the loss of not only a great woman, but her child who was taken with her, a child who was, by all accounts, most likely to have been one of the Jedi's own. Truly, they have no mercy.


End file.
